


A Cupid's Charm

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [25]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cupids, Fluff, M/M, One Sided Rivalry, renjun is struggling, yangyang gets hit with a cupid arrow, yangyang is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Renjun never makes a mistake on the job, yet the moment Yangyang decides to tag along, everything goes downhill.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	A Cupid's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> not betad again, sorry

“You’re just being petty,” Donghyuck murmured. “Yangyang isn’t all that bad, you know?” 

“Speak for yourself,” Renjun huffed, his eyes glued to the back of said cupid’s head, boring holes through that thick skull of his. 

There was just something about Yangyang that managed to drive Renjun up the wall unprovoked; maybe it was jealousy because, despite being brand new at the office and far less experienced at the whole cupid thing, he was adorned so much and treated like he was the best thing since sliced bread. Or maybe it was... yeah, it was probably the jealousy – that was the only real viable explanation Renjun had. 

Donghyuck shrugged. “No need to act like a dick, but fine. You do you and be miserable,” he said, standing up and pushing the chair under the table once he was stood straight. “I, on the other hand, will go and say hi to Yangyang because he’s cool and we’re _friends_.” 

“You’re a traitor,” Renjun said, folding his arms over his chest. 

Donghyuck winked and blew him a kiss, filling Renjun’s body with the need to fight his best friend. Before finally leaving Renjun alone, he wished Renjun good luck on the job. 

He didn’t need good luck; Renjun was as good as they came, coming from a long line of proficient and well-known cupids. Renjun was born to do this job and nobody came close to the level of skill he possessed – other than his older brother Sicheng and the rest of their family. Yet nobody cared to flood around him like they did with Yangyang and that annoyed Renjun to no end. 

Seriously, what has Yangyang done to warrant all the affection directed his way? From what Renjun had seen, the cupid could barely use his bow properly, never really hitting the target he was aiming for – his arrows always skewed slightly to the left and it was honestly painful to watch how he kept missing bullseye during practice. If Renjun wasn’t as bitter as he was about the attention thrown Yangyang’s way, maybe he would be a little sympathetic towards him, maybe even offering some tips. 

But no, Renjun wouldn’t do that. 

Never. 

Let Yangyang figure out for himself what his problem was. It was so obvious that it was amazing how nobody had told the boy by now. 

“Renjun,” a familiar voice called out from behind him. 

The boy in question whipped his head around, looking over to Taeyong, his hands preoccupied with various files. 

Understanding that he was needed, Renjun stood up and disposed of his paper cup on the way to Taeyong. The latter was the well-loved and adored manager, more often than not acting as everyone’s parent when things got too out of hand. He was a sweet – somewhat naïve and innocent looking – guy, though he definitely wasn’t a pushover, making sure that there would be hell to pay if anything was out of line or if things got too rowdy around the office. 

With the dreaded Valentine's day known for causing utter chaos around the corner, there was plenty to do and a fair share of work that had to be done before everything got too busy and messy. Hence, Taeyong was practically working overtime, handing out matches left and right to which ever cupid was standing closest to him at any given moment. 

But of course, Taeyong relied heavily on Renjun, knowing that he’d always do his job well without any issues. 

Renjun took the case handed over to him, flipping over to the first page. As he did that, Taeyong rushed away to find the other cupids gathered around. From the look of things, there were plenty new matches to be taken care off today so there really was no time to stand around idly and chat about nothing that really mattered. 

Renjun skimmed through his given match, picking out the key points from the description of his case. It’s not like the information was even _that_ important, all he really had to do was shoot an arrow at the right person at the right time and call it a day, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy having a something to read on the way to do his job. 

Getting ready, Renjun grabbed his bow and arrow – singular, he never needed a backup, always getting his target on the first shot. Then again, missing a shot wasn’t a common occurrence, though most – if not all – cupids carried two arrows with them, just in case anything happened to one. Nobody carried more than three, simply because of the imposed limit. 

All it took was one cupid going trigger frenzy with a dozen arrows, creating quite the shit show, for there to be a three-arrow limit put in place. 

With all his equipment with him, Renjun made his way over to the elevator going straight down to the human domain. 

The metal doors slid open slowly and Renjun stepped inside. He pressed the button going down. 

When the doors were about to close, a hand made its way inside, pushing the sliding doors open again. 

Renjun groaned. “Can’t you just wait?” He asked as Yangyang joined him inside the elevator, mirrors lining the walls. “You know it’s slower with two.” 

“We’re in the same place,” Yangyang stated. “Itaewon.” 

Of course, such was Renjun’s cruel fate. Not only was he stuck with Yangyang in the elevator, he had to also be in the same area as the younger cupid just as Renjun thought he had gotten away from him for the day. 

That was just his luck. 

He blamed Donghyuck. There had to be a way to blame all of this on Donghyuck. 

Finally, the doors closed and the two cupids made their slow descent to Seoul. As they made their way down, Renjun opened up his file again, this time to read over the main brief properly, skipping over the long paragraph at the very bottom of the file. 

**_Match_ **

_Na Jaemin, 20 & Lee Jeno, 20 _

_Compatibility rating: A++_

_Romantic development: Na Jaemin, 89% // Lee Jeno, 61%_

_Childhood friends, best friends. Romantic feelings have already developed in both, both require a final push._

Well, that was simple enough. All Renjun had to do was land an arrow on Jeno to boost his affection towards Jaemin and he’d be sorted. Maybe he could fit in another case after he was done – he was sure Taeyong would be thrilled, his office probably overflowing with possible matches to get sorted. 

Renjun took a peek over at Yangyang, the boy also reading through his own file. He couldn’t make out anything so he turned back to stare at the front doors. 

Soon enough, the doors slid open. 

Renjun stepped out as soon as he could, finding himself standing in the middle of a busy street, numerous flickering lights everywhere he looked. Behind him, Yangyang stumbled out of the elevator. Renjun glared at him from the corner of his eyes. 

_How unprofessional._

Yangyang cleared his throat, looking around the area bustling with life. 

“What are you waiting for?” Renjun asked, getting ready to get to work. 

“It’s my first time here,” Yangyang stated, rather shy despite how he always spoke and acted with utmost confidence that almost bordered on smugness. 

“And? You have to find your way around,” Renjun said. “You’ll find your match soon enough. If we both ended up here then they must also be within a mile radius. You’ll manage.” 

_What a rookie._

Renjun decided to part ways with Yangyang at that instant, going his own way. He had a feeling he was heading in the right direction, and his intuition was never wrong when it came down to things like these. He walked through throngs of people, nobody paying him any mind since they couldn’t see nor touch him. Still, Renjun liked to pretend he could be seen, solely because he didn’t enjoy the feeling of walking _through_ people; just the thought of it made him shiver. 

Walking around, Renjun felt he was getting closer, but he also felt like he was being followed. 

He came to an abrupt halt, letting out a sigh. He turned on his heel, finding Yangyang a few steps behind him. “What are you doing?” 

“Just... walking,” Yangyang replied. “Searching for my match.” 

“Do you have to follow me though?” 

Yangyang shrugged. “I just thought we could stick together,” he said. “Make things fun. Maybe talk.” 

“We’re on the job,” Renjun pointed out. “Not the time to talk.” 

“We don’t talk even when we’re off the job,” Yangyang said. 

“Then let’s keep it that way,” Renjun said, offering Yangyang a stiff, feigned smile – the same one Donghyuck said creeped him out. Renjun hoped it had the same effect on Yangyang, making the boy leave him alone to do his own thing. 

And at first, Renjun thought it worked. 

However, when he heard Yangyang utter a quite _oops_ under his breath, Renjun knew he still wasn’t as alone as he wished to be. 

Renjun snapped back around again, glaring at Yangyang who happened to make himself visible to everyone. 

“What are you doing?” Renjun asked, his voice rising when he realised Yangyang was in his physical form. 

“Oh well-” 

“Shut up!” Renjun interrupted. “You’ll look like a weirdo talking to yourself!” 

Yangyang’s lips parted softly, his eyes widening. “Oh,” he uttered. “That explains it,” he said, promptly changing back to his intangible cupid form. “I was confused for a minute,” he explained with a bright, teethy grin. He rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed about what had happened. “Don’t know how that happened.” 

Renjun rolled his eyes. He seriously didn’t understand why a clutz like Yangyang was so adored by everyone back at the office. “Are you always like this?” 

“I... I’m just a bit nervous,” the boy explained. 

“Well go be nervous somewhere else. I’m trying to do my job, and so should you!” 

“I know,” Yangyang said, head tilted forward with his bright eyes looking up at Renjun, scraping the ground with the tip of his shoe. “I just- I really wanna-” 

As Yangyang was speaking, Renjun caught a glimpse of his match. He jumped at the sight, eyes lighting up with glee not only because he found the pair, but also because it gave him an excuse to ignore Yangyang. Honestly, Renjun wasn’t even listening after he said what he had to. Despite not speaking to Yangyang before for more than a few short exchanges that consisted mainly of Renjun telling Yangyang to move, or occasionally having a small change of heart and even saying a cordial _hi_ in the morning, Renjun was familiar enough with Yangyang’s distinct voice to know when to tune it out. 

He had his very own Yangyang filter and it worked _wonders_. 

Not sparing Yangyang another thought, Renjun rushed over to his match, getting his bow and arrow at the ready. 

Renjun had to make sure he was in the clear so that he wouldn’t hit anyone else with the arrow. That usually was the most tedious task of the job, but thankfully, his match was in a pretty empty spot, sitting down together and laughing, bodies facing one another. 

It was almost too easy. 

Renjun readied the arrow, aiming it at Jeno, the bowstring taught and ready. 

The shot was easy, so Renjun uttered softly to the arrow. “Love the person you see in front of you.” 

As he released the arrow, Yangyang’s annoying voice called for him and Renjun spun around in annoyance, only to then realise his mistake. Yangyang was not stood behind him, but he had someone managed to find himself by Renjun’s target, and when he had called for Renjun, the swift and subtle movement changed the trajectory of the arrow which was now headed for Yangyang. 

“Get out the way!” Renjun called, but he was too late. 

The arrow dissolved as soon as it had hit Yangyang on the chest. The cupid looked down in shock, and with a thousand thoughts rushing through his head, Renjun rushed forward to Yangyang, making sure that the first person he saw was Renjun and not some random person walking around. Cupids and humans weren’t allowed to mix, so Renjun was just covering Yangyang’s ass without truly thinking about the effect this would have on him. 

Yangyang looked up, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the close proximity between himself and Renjun. 

There was a brief moment of confusion behind his eyes before they filled with glee, a bright smile taking over his face. He looked so... smitten. 

It made Renjun shiver. 

“Just my fucking luck,” Renjun muttered, glancing over at his match still chatting together. He couldn’t let this job be a complete failure so he reached over Yangyang’s back to grab one of his arrows – of course he carried two like a loser – and he aimed it at Jeno’s back, whispering the charm and landing the hit perfectly. 

“You’re so cool,” Yangyang uttered, batting his eyelashes at Renjun. 

“Oh god, not this,” Renjun groaned, wiping at his face. “Are you being serious right now?” He questioned. He’s never seen or heard of a cupid that got hit with a cupid arrow so he didn’t know if it even had an effect on cupids in the first place. 

“So cool,” Yangyang repeated. “And cute,” he added, twirling his curled hair with his finger. 

Renjun sighed. “Right, of course. This happened to me of all people,” he whined. “Why couldn’t you have just stood still and waited? Oh god... Taeyong can _not_ know about this. He’ll give me so much shit for it, I just know.” 

All Yangyang did was smile at Renjun lovingly. It was disgusting. Yangyang should _not_ be looking at him like that; it felt odd, and though the smile didn’t look out of place on Yangyang, and neither did the glimmering eyes, it just... 

Renjun didn’t like Yangyang, and for that very reason, Yangyang shouldn’t like Renjun in any shape or form either. 

This felt like torture. 

“Can you still do your work?” Renjun asked, now worrying about the integrity of their jobs. 

As much as he didn’t like Yangyang, he was already in too deep in the mess caused by Yangyang to not at least try to make things look normal and help Yangyang with his task. Despite everything, all the missed shots and all that, Yangyang was still a very capable cupid and in his time working at the office, he had never failed a job. It would seem strange if he failed now. 

“If my work is looking at you all day, then yeah,” Yangyang replied, winking at Renjun. 

He shivered. “I’ll take that as a no,” Renjun said. “Great. Give me your file,” he said, extending his hand, waiting for Yangyang to hand over the document. 

Instead, Yangyang placed his hand on Renjun’s. 

Renjun pulled back, shocked by how hot Yangyang was to the touch – and because he didn’t want it, obviously. 

“Really funny,” Renjun muttered. “File. Now.” 

“You’re cute when you’re bossy,” Yangyang stated, reaching for his large inside pocket and passing the document over to Renjun. “I like it.” 

Renjun feigned a gag before swiping the paper from Yangyang. 

He read over the file quickly, taking note of the romantic development levels to check who to aim at. 

Renjun grabbed onto Yangyang’s wrist as he made his way into a completely different direction to find the boy’s match. He couldn’t let Yangyang walk off and cause any more problems – though, since he was currently infatuated with Renjun, he didn’t really have to bother about the boy walking off. Still, he held onto Yangyang, ignoring just how much brighter Yangyang’s grin became from the touch. 

Luckily, it didn’t take Renjun long to find his target. Thankfully, Yangyang had an extra arrow and Renjun landed a hit on the target without any issues, though he did have to look Yangyang dead in the eyes and order him to stay still. 

It felt like training a puppy. 

Yangyang looked a bit like a puppy with those big, shiny eyes of his, the curly nest of brown hair and of course his overly excited state of being. If Yangyang had a tail, Renjun guessed it would be wagging non-stop. 

“Okay,” Renjun sighed, satisfied with getting everything done. “Let’s get back to the office.” 

“Okay,” Yangyang replied, reaching out for Renjun’s hand. 

Renjun recoiled, staring down at Yangyang’s hands and then glaring back up at him. “No,” he said sternly. “Don’t do that,” he warned. 

Yangyang frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Now let’s go, this is taking way too long already.” With that, Renjun started to walking. He took a few steps only to realise that, for the first time tonight, Yangyang was not following after him. Instead, the boy stood where he had been, not having moved a muscle, his arms still crossed. “Yangyang, I swear,” Renjun uttered. “Just move!” 

Yangyang extended his hand, lips out in a pout. 

Renjun wanted to scream. Maybe also strangle someone – preferably Yangyang or Donghyuck, the latter because he definitely caused this one way or another, Renjun just _knew_. 

“Fine,” Renjun muttered, reaching out to take hold of Yangyang’s hand. “Nobody knows about this, okay?” 

“Are you shy?” Yangyang teased with no actual malice behind his words. He was being far too sweet at the moment and Renjun wasn’t sure how he should have felt in the moment. “It’s cute.” 

“Don’t call me cute.” 

“Should I call you-” 

“Don’t call me anything other than my name, understood?” 

Yangyang nodded. 

“Good, now to the elevator.” 

And the elevator ride was... oh it just _was_. 

Yangyang insisted on getting all up in Renjun’s space, their hands still locked simply because Yangyang whined if Renjun tried to let go. Plus, Renjun had to admit, he liked how warm Yangyang’s hands were. It was a nice contrast to the colder temperature outside. 

But he definitely didn’t enjoy holding Yangyang’s hand at all. Definitely. Not in the slightest. Nope. No. 

Well... 

Maybe he liked it a bit – just a bit. Yangyang’s hand was nicer to hold than Donghyuck’s for sure, plus, Yangyang didn’t have that killer vice-like grip that Donghyuck had whenever he held onto Renjun’s hand and he wanted his way. At least Yangyang had the common courtesy to not be as brutal as Renjun’s best friend. 

Other than that, the ride up with Yangyang was bearable, even if the younger cupid spent most of his time trying to talk to Renjun. His attempts were somewhat futile since Renjun tried to block the boy out, and he didn’t really bother to reply. He just let Yangyang talk. 

“You were so cool out there,” Yangyang praised. “You’re so skilled with the bow and arrow. It’s so dope to look at. And you look so cool doing it, like, it’s effortless! You made my heart swoon!” 

Finally, the elevator reached the top and Renjun scrambled out with Yangyang behind him, their hands still joined. 

There was no way Renjun was going back into the main office area with his hand in Yangyang’s. No way on earth. 

“You should go back to work,” Renjun said. “It’s already...” he looked at the clock. “Damn, it’s later than I thought,” he mused. It was more or less time to pack up and get back home for the night. In about five minutes, everyone would start to flood out of the office and rush for the exit and there was no way anyone could see Yangyang in the state he was in right now. 

“You wanna grab a coffee after work?” Yangyang suggested, grinning at Renjun. “I know a place that’s pretty nice so-” 

“Not now,” Renjun interrupted. “I need to figure out what to do with you.” 

“How about a date?” 

Renjun groaned. 

He didn’t believe he was doing this. 

Renjun yanked Donghyuck by his collar and forced him to follow after him to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was easy enough to find his friend; Renjun knew him well enough to know he spent the last minutes until the end of the day hiding away in the staff room, pretending to clean up to avoid any last-minute responsibilities. 

So, that’s how Renjun, Donghyuck and Yangyang found themselves in the most secluded bathroom on the floor. 

“Well hello to you too,” Donghyuck said, straightening his crooked collar out. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“I need your help,” Renjun stated. 

“Well that’s a first, who would’ve though, _the_ Huang Renjun wants _my_ help? I’m honoured,” he laughed. 

“Not the time.” 

“What’s up?” 

“You know how I’m amazing and skilled and never mess up on the job?” 

“You sure do love to brag about it,” Donghyuck said. “But yes, I know, you’re amazing. An absolute star. What is it?” 

“I’ve never been stupid enough to be on the receiving end of the arrow, or even hear of any other cupid getting shot with one, so what the hell happens?” Renjun asked, gripping onto Donghyuck’s shirt. 

“What?” Donghyuck seemed beyond confused. 

“Him!” Renjun responded, pointing over to Yangyang who was stood slightly behind him. “This idiot got himself shot with my arrow and now he’s acting like a lovestruck puppy!” 

Donghyuck tilted his head, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “But I thought-” 

“Renjun’s so cute,” Yangyang interrupted, going up to slip his arm around Renjun’s, hugging himself to the cupid's side. “Don’t you think?” He asked. 

It’s like a switch had been flipped in Donghyuck’s head, his eyes filling with understanding. 

“Right! I get it,” Donghyuck said, looking between Yangyang and Renjun before settling on the latter. “You fucked up so bad,” he said, shaking his head in disappointment. “How did you let this happen? I thought you were better than this.” Donghyuck tutted, shaking his head just to rub it in how much Renjun messed up. 

“It’s his fault!” 

“I’m sure it is,” Donghyuck replied, clearly not buying it. 

“Just tell me what to do! You have to know something, right? And don’t tell Taeyong about this, I beg!” 

Donghyuck sucked on his cheek, his eyes scanning Renjun up and down. “Fine,” he said. 

“Thank you!” 

“But you owe me.” 

“Sure, whatever,” Renjun said. “Just help me. What do I do with him? I thought- I thought cupids were immune to the arrows. I mean, it makes sense, right?” 

Donghyuck hummed. 

“Besides, he shouldn’t be acting like... well, like _this_. Even a human wouldn’t act like that after getting shot.” 

“It’s different for cupids,” Donghyuck explained. “The effects can be...” Donghyuck looked at Yangyang, an unreadable look to him. “Unpredictable.” 

“How long will it last?” 

“Five. Six. Seven?” 

“Hours? Days? Don’t mess with me, Hyuck!” Renjun said, shaking his friend. 

“Calm down,” Donghyuck said, yanking Renjun’s hands off his shirt. “What charm did you use? Love at first sight?” 

“It was for two best friends,” Renjun explained. “Love the first person you see,” he added. 

Donghyuck’s expression wasn’t reassuring. “Tough luck,” he said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means, you should’ve been careful and used a better charm instead of going for something so easy and vague,” Donghyuck replied. “It can take anywhere from hours or weeks.” 

“Weeks!” 

Donghyuck nodded. 

Renjun looked over at Yangyang; he looked pleased, clinging onto Renjun like a koala. 

“It should get better soon,” Donghyuck continued. “Though the after effects might go onto last weeks. He’ll be bearable soon enough, which is great since I know how much you hate too much physical contact,” he said, though his eyes and words were aimed more towards Yangyang, but Renjun didn’t think too much about that, still hung up on the weeks aspect of his suffering. “You’re lucky it’s the weekend already, you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing.” 

“Right,” Renjun muttered. It’s not like he had to see Yangyang for the next two days. 

Problem solved. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go home,” Donghyuck said, walking over to the exit. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Good luck,” he said. “It’s gonna be a challenge.” 

And he was gone. 

“Well, I also have to go home,” Renjun said, prying Yangyang off his arm. “See ya,” he said, rushing out of the bathroom and building. 

What a fucking mess. 

*** 

Renjun spent his Saturday morning the same way he always did: eating a bowl of cereal with a mindless detective drama playing on the TV. He enjoyed human shows, even if they were at times beyond ridiculous. At least it was a fun way to waste his time. 

He didn’t bother getting dressed in anything fancier than an oversized grey hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants, topping that off with bright, multi-coloured and mismatched socks. He didn’t really care how he looked in the confines of his own four walls. 

Having finished his breakfast, Renjun went back to the kitchen to rinse off the bowl and spoon before putting them aside to dry. 

He jumped at the knock coming from his door. He wasn’t expecting any guests, nor did he have any deliveries, so the knock was strange for sure. 

Still, Renjun dried off his hands and walked to the front door, creaking it open to check who was on the other side. 

“Hi-” 

Renjun shut the door. 

Not him. Not Yangyang. 

Renjun groaned, his hand still on the door handle. Why did it have to be Yangyang? 

Suddenly, the mess from the day before that Renjun brushed off as a nightmare came crashing down on him. Of course, it wasn’t a dream. He actually had to suffer. 

The cupid stared at the door. 

_You’re being a dick._

_It’s his fault for getting in the way in the first place!_

_Still, you shouldn’t ignore him like this._

_I can._

_At least say sorry for slamming a door in his face._

_No._

_Renjun_ _..._

“Fine!” Renjun swung the doors right open. “In,” he said, avoiding making eye contact with Yangyang. 

The younger boy stepped inside. Renjun closed the door behind him. 

It was time to say goodbye to his peaceful weekend. 

“I brought you some muffins,” Yangyang stated, lifting up a small paper bag with the logo of a café near Renjun’s apartment. “I asked Donghyuck what you liked, so yeah... here,” he said, passing the bag over to Renjun. “Hope they’re the right ones.” 

Renjun looked at the offering, taking it and muttering a soft _thanks_ under his breath. He took a peek inside. Yup. Those were his favourites. 

“What are you doing here?” Renjun asked, placing the bag with the muffins down on the coffee table. “Don’t you have your own life to worry about? Any friends to do some stupid shit with?” 

Yangyang shrugged. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you,” he admitted, his cheeks dusted with a faint blush. 

“So you came here?” 

The younger nodded. 

“Well, I’m busy,” Renjun said, trying to sell his lie by folding his arms. 

That failed. 

All it took was Yangyang to look at Renjun’s appearance and the TV playing in the background to know Renjun was full of shit. 

Renjun sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’m not busy,” he said. 

“Does this mean we can hang out?” 

“Sure, whatever,” Renjun replied. “Just don’t act all clingy like you did yesterday or I _will_ kick you out. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Renjun rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching up in a smile. 

No. Yangyang didn’t deserve a smile for that. 

“Want a drink?” Renjun asked. 

“Sure! Anything’s fine.” 

“Okay. Sit down and make yourself comfortable or whatever,” Renjun muttered, pointing over to the couch. 

Once more, Renjun went to the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs, deciding to make himself tea too. He poured in the water to boil, placing teabags in the mugs. As the water boiled, he looked over at the small paper bag over on the coffee table in the living room. He grabbed two small plates from the cupboard and carried them over to the living room, placing one down in front of Yangyang and the other right next to it. 

“Have you tried one?” Renjun asked and Yangyang shook his head in response. “They’re good. You should have one.” 

“Thanks,” Yangyang said, looking rather adorable with how shy and smiley he was. 

_Wait_ _... adorable?_

Renjun brushed the thought off, heading back to the kitchen to finish their beverages. 

When done, he returned to join Yangyang on the couch, handing one mug over to the younger cupid. 

They sat in silence; eyes glued to the flickering TV screen to keep themselves occupied, ignoring how heavy the air around them had become. 

“I like your place,” Yangyang mused before taking a small sip of his tea. “The art’s nice,” he added, referring to some paintings scattered around the place. 

“Thanks. I made it.” 

Yangyang looked over at Renjun, his eyes sparkling. “Really?” His voice was filled with awe and wonder. 

Renjun hummed. 

“Woah... it’s so good.” 

“It’s fine, I guess,” Renjun said, feeling bashful himself. He could feel Yangyang’s sincerity so it wasn’t as if he could brush it off as Yangyang being overly polite – he genuinely found Renjun’s work great, love spell or not. 

“I’m useless with a paintbrush,” the younger stated with a light laugh. “My hands are a bit shaky and I don’t have the greatest talent for the arts,” he laughed, biting his lip when Renjun didn’t say anything. He went to reach for a muffin, biting down the awkwardness brought on by Renjun. 

_Okay, maybe you’re the problem here._

Renjun just didn’t understand why he had such a problem with Yangyang. As they sat together, the silence occasionally broken by Yangyang, it didn’t make sense. Yangyang didn’t seem that bad, yet his presence annoyed Renjun for some reason. 

At least that’s what he thought, because the longer they sat together, the less of a problem Renjun had with Yangyang. He actually seemed... nice. That smile and laugh that always got under Renjun’s skin because it always seemed so fake and forced actually made Renjun want to burst out into a grin too. 

Minutes turned into hours, and soon enough it was time to eat something more than a muffin. 

Renjun wasn’t exactly sure where the time vanished, especially since nothing exciting happened. Hours managed to slip by as he and Yangyang sat around on the couch and watched random assortments of shows, exchanging some words here and there in between. 

“Are you hungry?” Renjun asked. 

“Now that you mention it... yeah,” Yangyang replied. “I could do with something to eat.” 

“Is pizza fine?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Renjun ordered for the both of them, surprised that he and Yangyang had a very similar taste so he could just order one large pizza to share instead of getting two smaller ones. He also ordered some sides like chunky fries and chicken wings to complete the meal. 

Surprisingly, he was enjoying himself. When Yangyang arrived at his door, Renjun assumed his Saturday was ruined. Yet there he was, actually having fun. It was quite nice to spend some time with someone different for a change. Yangyang wasn’t bad company, and it honestly seemed like the love charm had really toned-down because Renjun barely noticed Yangyang being too clingy or annoying with his affection. 

It was nice. 

Very nice actually. 

When the food arrived, the two ate, their conversation focusing on the film playing on screen. Renjun had missed a bit of it in between ordering the pizza, getting the plates, zoning out for like five minutes from just looking at Yangyang, and not listening as he shovelled the pizza into his mouth. Yangyang had to fill him in on what he missed and even then Renjun wasn’t sure what Yangyang was saying since he himself hadn’t been paying the most attention. 

In the end they just flipped the channels, finding something better to watch. 

Finishing his slice, Yangyang placed another one on Renjun’s plate. The older looked up in surprise but thanked him nevertheless, only then realising that was the last slice. 

That was sweet. 

Donghyuck would have eaten that without a doubt. 

Yangyang cleaned up after himself, folding the empty boxes from the food before taking it to the kitchen alongside his plate. 

Renjun was touched. 

Yangyang was... nice. Really nice. 

Maybe Renjun liked him a bit. Just a bit. 

*** 

Yangyang yawned, his body slumping towards Renjun. The older didn’t say anything, allowing Yangyang to rest his head on his shoulder. 

Somehow, the hours disappeared and it was late. The time on the clock read eleven and both cupids were tired at that point. All they did was eat, watch movies and talk, yet they still were exhausted. Such was life. 

“Do you live far?” Renjun asked. 

“A bit,” Yangyang replied, words muffled. “Do you want me to leave?” 

“I-” Renjun paused, glancing down at Yangyang who was already looking up at him through his dark lashes. His stomach tightened. “You can stay if you want.” 

Yangyang smiled softly, snuggling up to Renjun’s arm. “I’d like that.” 

Renjun figured he’d say that. 

*** 

Renjun slipped under his bedsheets, Yangyang doing the same. The older felt too mean telling Yangyang to sleep on the couch or floor so he offered they shared Renjun’s bed. Of course, Renjun put up a barrier of pillows in the middle, drawing a clear line of where they should both keep to. 

They both got comfortable and Renjun turned off the bedside table. He wanted to sleep and clearly so did Yangyang. 

“Goodnight,” Renjun murmured, flipping onto his side. 

“Night.” 

Renjun felt the bed shift behind him as Yangyang moved. Other than that, everything was the same as it was every other night. 

Though, there was also something else that differed greatly. 

Renjun couldn’t stop thinking. Most importantly, he couldn’t stop thinking of Yangyang. It was strange, but Yangyang was constantly on his mind, as if it was Renjun who had gotten shot with his cupid’s arrow. 

So strange. 

He thought of Yangyang’s smile, his laugh, the way his eyes would light up and go wide at absolutely anything. He thought about how cute the boy was and how fun it was to spend time with him. 

He thought about how much he hated Yangyang. He hated how everyone loved him for no reason and how everyone always went on about how great and loveable and fun Yangyang was. He hated that he only realised that that was true now, after pointlessly hating on the boy for months. 

It was ridiculous. 

“Are you asleep?” Renjun whispered. 

“No,” Yangyang replied after a few seconds. “Why?” 

“Nothing,” Renjun replied. “Just checking.” 

Yangyang hummed. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” 

Renjun pondered for a second. “No.” 

“Oh... that’s good,” Yangyang uttered. “Do you hate me?” 

“I... I used to, I guess.” 

Yangyang made a soft noise, a bit sad if Renjun had to be honest. 

“Past tense,” the older pointed out. “You’re not all that bad,” he admitted. “I was too early to judge. So, sorry about that.” 

“It’s good,” Yangyang assured. “As long as we’re good now.” 

The older hummed, sucking in his lips, feeling the air in the bedroom change. 

“You know... I like you,” Yangyang stated, his voice reflecting just how shy he was. 

Renjun assumed it was the charm talking. 

“Like, I really like you,” the younger cupid continued. “For a while. I really admire you – how good you are at what you do. I’m not the best with the bow and arrow, and every time I see you, you’re just so... woah, you know? You’re cool and talented and you do everything so well and I wish I could be as good.” 

Renjun’s heart was pounding in its cage, stomach churning and his hands clamming up. What was this weird feeling? 

“And like, you’re so pretty and handsome and cool and I just fell so... weak. Whenever you look at me, I get nervous and I get all stupid and I panic and I’m pretty sure I’ve done or said something stupid to you because of it and that’s probably why you don’t like me or found me annoying or stupid or- yeah. Sorry.” 

“You don’t like me like that,” Renjun said. “It’s just the charm speaking.” 

“You... you know, the charms don’t affect cupids,” Yangyang said meekly. 

“What?” At that, Renjun rolled over to look at Yangyang. 

The younger nodded, hiding his face and averting his eyes from Renjun. 

“Then why have you been acting like that?” 

“I just wanted you to spend time with me,” Yangyang admitted. “At first I didn’t think you’d buy it, but you did so I just played along. I wanted an excuse to be around you. I’m sorry.” 

Renjun looked at Yangyang – like, really looked at him. 

And then he understood. 

All along, the hatred he had towards Yangyang wasn’t actually hatred. Hatred didn’t make that much sense. Truly, annoyance and maybe some jealousy was what he felt. He wanted to get closer to Yangyang too but the younger never made an effort towards Renjun in the same way he did towards others. 

It finally made more sense. 

Maybe Renjun liked Yangyang too, even if it was just a little bit. 

He sighed. “It’s a quick fix,” Renjun said. 

“Huh?” 

“Your aim,” the older replied. “It’s a quick fix. I’m surprised nobody’s helped you out yet.” 

Yangyang beamed. “Does that mean you’re not mad?” 

“I guess. Maybe I... like you too,” he confessed. 

“Seriously!” 

“Goodnight,” Renjun said, swiftly ending the conversation before flipping over to look away from Yangyang. 

The boy behind him chuckled. “Does this mean I can get rid of this wall?” 

Renjun’s breath hitched as he nodded. If Yangyang didn’t see then it wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

But he saw. 

Renjun smiled to himself as Yangyang shuffled closer behind him. He still kept his distance but Renjun could feel the pleasant heat radiating off of Yangyang’s body. 

“Goodnight,” Yangyang whispered. 

*** 

Monday rolled around sooner than Renjun wanted it to, but he didn’t complain too much. He had spent his weekend rather well; both days were enjoyed with Yangyang by his side, though Sunday was miles better than Saturday simply because Renjun had realised his feelings and could now freely enjoy his time with the younger cupid. 

They had fun on Sunday. Unlike the day prior, they both decided to go out and get some fresh air. They walked around for a bit, talked and even held hands! 

Renjun liked the hand holding. 

At the end of the day, Yangyang said his goodbye and left Renjun with a sweet parting kiss on the cheek. He got shy instantly and panicked, worried he had crossed the boundry, only for Renjun to chuckle and kiss him back, this time on the lips. 

Maybe he had made quite the leap in only a day, but he didn’t care to think about it too much. Yangyang was cute and sweet and funny, so it felt right. Besides, it had been nothing more than a peck on the lips – it barely lasted two seconds. 

It was still magical though. Thinking of it made Renjun giddy which was definitely something new. 

But as always, the weekend came to an end and Renjun was once more at work. He had taken care of a few matches already, managing to get them done relatively quickly. 

Deciding to take a break, the cupid went over to the staff room and made himself a drink. When he saw Yangyang walk in, he called the boy over. 

“Drink?” Renjun asked. 

“Sure, thanks,” Yangyang replied, paying Renjun back with a blinding, gummy smile. 

_Fuck, he’s so cute._

Yangyang joined Renjun at the table, sitting in the spot Donghyuck would always occupy. 

And speaking of the devil, Donghyuck came strutting into the staff room like clockwork. He always arrived at the same time and always sat down next to Renjun. 

Only this time, his seat was already taken. 

“Would you look at that,” Donghyuck said, leaning forward with his hands on the table. “I’ve been replaced.” 

“A tragic loss,” Renjun replied. 

“How’s it going? Has he driven you insane yet?” 

“Yes,” Renjun said with a feigned groan. “I can’t stand him. He came to my place on Saturday! He’s driving me crazy.” 

Donghyuck snickered. “Oh, I bet.” 

“And you know what? You wanna know what the worst part is?” Renjun asked as Donghyuck side-eyed Yangyang. 

“What?” 

“I think he’s pretty cute too,” Renjun replied. “I mean, look at that smile. Yang, show him the smile, you know the one.” 

At that, Yangyang grinned his signature, warm smile at Donghyuck. 

“Umm... okay... I’m confused,” Donghyuck said, obviously not expecting those turn of events. 

“I know charms don’t work on cupids,” Renjun said. “Yangyang told me and well... I guess I like him too.” 

“Damn...” 

“Thanks for helping by the way,” Yangyang added. “For playing along.” 

“Oh, no problem,” Donghyuck said. “Anything to help a friend out. I knew you’d make a good match, and I’m never wrong.” 

“Don’t get too cocky,” Renjun said. “Now go grab a chair and join us.” 

“Right on it.” 

Renjun looked at Yangyang. “Did he know you liked me?” 

Yangyang nodded. “He swapped cases with me too so I could go with you on Friday. The arrow charm wasn’t planned though!” 

Renjun was right then: Donghyuck had something to do with it. 

“Can’t say I’m mad,” Renjun said, reaching for Yangyang’s hand under the table. “I’m honestly glad Friday happened.” 

“Yeah?” 

Renjun leaned closer, placing a chaste, brief kiss to Yangyang’s lips. 

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised renyang and I delivered!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Do let me know <3
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
